¿Le temes a la oscuridad?
by Nicorinth
Summary: AU. "Antes del alba, a tres personas deberás contar tus pesadillas, de lo contrario irremediablemente se volverán realidad y no habrá forma alguna de escapar."
1. Hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama

**¡H**ola! Bienvenido al club de la Madia Noche... Ok, no. Esto no es tan genial como el club de la Media Noche... Sólo es una colección de One-shots llenas de historias de misterio, suspenso e historias raras -o al menos un intento de ellas. No sé qué tan buena soy escribiendolas-

**Si**nceramente, no creo que algunas de estas historias realmente lleguen a dar miedo, pero si eres una persona muy sensible y vulnerable mejor no las leas, no quiero ser responsable de posibles traumas(?). Por otro lado, si te gustan este tipo de historias raras, como a mí, te aconsejo que mejor las leas en la noche, así se disfruta más y le sacas más jugo a la historia. Por lo tanto, si estás leyendo esto y el sol aún ilumina enaltecido en el cielo, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate! Y vuelve más tarde Dx ... Hahaha xD es broma... Pero en serio, creo que se disfrutan más en la noche.

**La** mayoría de estas historias serán protagonizadas por Inoue Orihime ¿Por qué? Porque siento que es el personaje más débil y sensible de Bleach -sin ofender a sus fans- No será la única protagonista, claro, pero será la que actue en la mayoría de las historias... Es que de verdad, casi no puedo imaginarme a Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi, Soi Fon o alguien más temblando, asustándose o llorando por cosas como las que plasmaré. En cambio Inoue, a ella sí me lo imagino :D

**No** me gusta maltratar a los personajes, creánme Inoue me cae bien, ¡me gusta dibujarla!, Pero en este caso tendré que hacerla sufir un poco -si es que hace de protagonista- Por lo tanto si no la quieres ver tocada ni por una mosca, sal de aquí. Aunque me duela, maltrataré un poco a algunos personajes, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más sutil posible. Aviso también que estas historias pueden tener OoC. ¡Y no se les olvide que el Flah Back por lo común va en _cursiva._

**Ah**ora sí, prepárate, enciérrate en tu cuarto, apaga las luces, prende tus velas y disfrúta de esta historia... (?)

**Bl**each no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo, sólo me divertiré con sus pesonajes... Oh, sí...

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Antes del alba, a tres personas deberás contar tus pesadillas, de lo contrario irremediablemente se volverán realidad y no habrá forma alguna de escapar."_

"_Porque a los niños nunca nos creen nada…"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama**

_Sus pequeños y constantes pasos resonaban por los andadores con ligereza, mientras se escuchaba el arrastre de una tela de suave textura a su detrás. La pequeña caminaba con pasos apresurados mientras trataba de utilizar activamente todos sus sentidos para orientarse entre la oscuridad que cubría los pasillos en los que transitaba. _

_Se detuvo delante de una puerta elaborada de madera algo antigua y se paró enfrente de ella, dudando si lo más prudente sería tocar primero o entrar sin pedir permiso. Un susurro del viento se escuchó sonoramente por el andador y la pequeña, sin dudar más, abrió la puerta y se introdujo al cuarto cerrando ésta detrás de su figura. _

_El hombre que se encontraba acostado en la cama con un libro entre las manos, bajó su lectura y posó los ojos sobre la imagen de la niña que había invadido su habitación; la miró con sorpresa, sin embargo su mirada se suavizó a los pocos segundos para verla con ternura y cariño._

–_¿Qué sucede, Orihime? –preguntó, claramente preocupado por ver el estado de emoción agitada en que se encontraba la pequeña._

–_Onii-chan… –comenzó a hablar la nena con voz temblorosa–__ ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? __–cuestionó con temor mientras lo veía suplicante_

–_¿Dormir conmigo? –exclamó con verdadera sorpresa al escuchar a su hermanita pedirle eso. Hacía años que la niña ya podía dormir sola–__ ¿Y eso, por qué me lo pides?_

–_Bueno… Veras, Onii-chan… Yo… –la niña hablaba entrecortadamente mientras sus grisáceas pupilas no se apartaban de las de su hermano, tratando de decirle con éstas que cumpliera su petición–__ Debajo de mi cama… __–alcanzó a mencionar cuando sus palabras se coordinaron–__ hay un monstruo que quiere comerme_

_Los ojos del chico se abrieron al escuchar eso ¿Un monstruo debajo de la cama? Su pequeña hermanita tenía miedo y no quería dormir sola; típico temor infantil. Ahora entendía todo. Suspiró y la vio con afecto mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa_

–_¿Un monstruo debajo de tu cama? Pero eso no es posible –comentó graciosamente para tratar de calmar a la niña que temblaba de miedo_

–_¡Sí! Por supuesto que lo es… y quiere comerme –dijo la chiquilla con un infantil reclamo_

_Suspiró de nuevo. Al parecer tendría que enseñarle él mismo que esas cosas no existían. Se levantó de la cama y dejó su libro sobre ésta, apartando la página en la que se había quedado con un separador. Posteriormente se dirigió a la pequeña y le acarició la cabeza con apego, despeinando esos cabellos que a él tanto le agradaban. _

–_Te voy a demostrar que no existe ese monstruo. Que sólo está en tu imaginación –exclamó al tiempo que le agarraba la mano y la dirigía fuera de su cuarto adentrándose por los pasillos. _

–_Espera. Onii-chan, detente. –__ pedía la pequeña mientras trataba de zafar su mano del agarre y con la otra apretaba más fuerte la tersa cobija que llevaba con ella todo ese tiempo__–__ No tienes que demostrarme nada. Es real… Lo digo en serio… Yo no miento __–suplicaba la niña con ojos llorosos mientras avanzaban por el andador, queriendo convencer al hombre de regresar al lugar en donde se encontraban segundos antes. Un lugar seguro._

–_Sé que tú no mientes, Orihime –le comentó con suaves palabras– Pero quiero que te des cuenta que ese ser abominable que describes sólo es parte de tu imaginación. No es real._

–_No. Por favor escúchame. El monstruo sí es real y muy fuerte. Te comerá… Regresemos –las lágrimas surcaban en grandes cantidades por sus ahora sonrosadas mejillas_

–_Avanza pequeña. No hay nada que temer –seguía jalando de su mano, pues a pesar de la resistencia que ella ponía, era imposible que con tan poca fuerza ella dominara el rumbo de ambos._

–_¡No, Por favor!__–imploraba con vehemencia cuando vio la puerta de madera pintada de rosa en la cual se leía su nombre en un cartel. Inoue Orihime. La pequeña chica jaló con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su hermano, soltando su cobija en el acto y posando ambas manos sobre la de él, tratando de alejarlo de ahí – ¡Sora! –gritó por último_

_Al oír su nombre en los labios de su hermanita, él se detuvo. Ella casi nunca lo llamaba así. Se giró y la vio; sus grises ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar, su carita estaba bañada de saladas lágrimas de las cuales aún se notaba su rastro; lo miraba suplicante, con el temor de que él entrara a esa habitación en la que algo la había asustado. Se agachó para llegar a su altura y le secó unas cuantas gotas de agua salada que recorrían aún su faz._

–_Orihime, no te preocupes. No quiero que vivas con miedo. Por lo tanto, vamos a entrar a ese cuarto y a comprobar que no existe nada de qué temer __–notó cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de nuevo –No, no llores… Todo estará bien. Yo te voy a cuidar_

–_Pero… pero… Onii-chan… No… Tú no… –la niña tartamudeaba sin lograr pronunciar algo coherente_

–_Vamos. No hay nada de qué tener miedo – Se levantó y volteó hacia la puerta rosa– Entraré yo primero para que lo veas, ¿De acuerdo? –exclamó entes de abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación_

–_¡No! ¡Por favor, Onii-chan!__ ¡Espera!... ¡Detente! ¡Onii-chan!_

–Orihime… Orihime… Despierta dormilona. –la pelinegra la movió con fuerza al ver que no conseguía despertar a su amiga– Ya casi es hora de entrar a clases nuevamente

Sus ojos grises se abrieron lentamente permitiendo que los potentes rayos de luz solar se colaran entre sus pestañas iluminando sus pupilas mientras las imágenes y recuerdos creados por su mente segundos antes se desvanecían con prontitud.

–¿Tatsuki-chan? –Exclamó con algo de pereza al notar la presencia de la morocha junto a ella– ¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó aún con el sueño sobre su ser

–¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste dormida debajo de un árbol, eso es lo que pasa. Apresúrate y despiértate por completo, porque las clases ya casi volverán a empezar. –pronunció mientras le ofrecía su mano como ayuda para que se levantara.

–Me quedé dormida… –susurró mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía la muchacha y se levantaba lentamente

–Sí. No es de sorprenderse. Siempre sucede lo mismo; es como si no durmieras bien en tu casa –comentó

–¡¿Qué? Pero qué cosas dices, Tatsuki-chan ¡Por supuesto que duermo bien en casa! –Pronunció con notable nerviosismo mientras una sonrisa intranquila se dibujaba sobre su rostro al tiempo que alzaba las manos para bajarlas nuevamente como una demostración de vitalidad– ¿Por qué piensas que no es así? No hay razón por la que no deba ser así

–Tranquila Orihime. Sólo fue una pequeña broma –sentenció la chica al ver el humor de la castaña aflorar nuevamente– No tienes por qué alterarte. Ahora vamos, que ya casi es hora de entrar… –pronunció al tiempo que daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar rumbo a las instalaciones escolares

–¡Sí! Enseguida voy –exclamó la chica al tiempo que corría una corta distancia para alcanzar a su amiga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente rígido mientras su temblorosa mirada no se apartaba del pequeño letrero que tenía frente a ella: Inoue Orihime. La rosácea pintura de la puerta, que alguna vez gozó de entera vitalidad, ahora se encontraba desteñida y malgastada con un patético aspecto de haber sido abandonada desde hace años.

Con la mano derecha, la cual no dejaba de temblar, tocó con suavidad la madera permitiéndole a sus dedos sentir las astillas que ya se habían apoderado de diversas partes de aquella puerta antigua. Tan sólo ese simple acto fue suficiente para que su piel se erizara violentamente y un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal obligando a su mano a retirarse de la puerta y situarse sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón, mientras era cobijada por su mano izquierda y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza tratando de impedir que traviesas lágrimas se derramaran sobre sus mejillas.

–Tranquila, Orihime –hablaba para sí misma– Tienes que hacerlo. No puedes seguir viviendo con esto; tienes que afrontarlo. Tienes que hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo –pronunció al tiempo que abrió los ojos permitiendo a las lágrimas caer sutilmente por su cara.

Con una lentitud silenciosa y una gran delicadeza posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y giró de ella empujándola con vigor y admirando el desalentador panorama que ofrecía la habitación: las paredes deslavadas lucían un tétrico color gris irregular con claras manchas de humedad y moho en algunos puntos del cuarto; la alfombra se encontraba llena de polvo, ocultando el suave color crema que años atrás poseía, los muebles estaban cubiertos por densas mantas de polvo y se apreciaba que la madera había sido roída por animales. Más al fondo, en un rincón de la alcoba, se encontraba una cama con las cobijas revueltas y rotas casi impidiendo que el color rosa chillante que le caracterizó en algún tiempo se notara, mientras el gris colchón, que en su tiempo fue blanco, tenía grandes rasgaduras como si estas hubieran sido provocadas por uñas afiladas, similares a las de un gato; el suelo que rodeaba la cama estaba claramente más oscurecido que el resto del lugar, como si en algún tiempo lejano se hubiera derramado algún líquido que fue imposible de borrar…

Cerró la puerta de un golpe y con los nervios aún recorriéndole el cuerpo insertó la llave en la cerradura; necesitó de algunos segundos para calmarse y lograr controlar el temblor de sus manos para por fin hacer girar la llave y poner seguro al cuarto. Después la guardó entre los bolsillos de su falda mientras echaba a correr con torpeza entre los pasillos y se dirigía al cuarto más cercano. Usó las dos manos para poder girar el pomo y echándole un pequeño vistazo al pequeño cartel que se situaba hasta arriba ingresó al cuarto y lo cerró de un portazo. El cartel rezaba: Inoue Sora.

–No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo –su voz quebradiza resonó por toda la habitación mientras se metía a la cama y se tapaba con las cobijas de ésta oprimiéndolas contra sí; no pudiéndolo soportar más se permitió llorar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

–Hola Kuchiki-san. –Su débil voz se escuchó a través de la manta que la cubría– Lamento llamar tan tarde… pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y siento que ya he molestado mucho a Tatsuki-chan

–_No te preocupes, Inoue _– se escuchó la contestación a través del teléfono– _¿Qué sucede?_

–No puedo dormir –contestó apenada la muchacha

–_¿Tienes insomnio? _–preguntó preocupada su pelinegra amiga

–No exactamente… ¿Te puedo pedir un gran favor? –cuestionó la chica con temor

–_¡Claro! Pídeme lo que quieras y haré lo posible por ayudarte _–exclamó la morena con alegría, con el claro deseo de ayudar a la castaña

–Mañana… –la chica mordió su labio antes de seguir hablando, temiendo la respuesta– ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa mañana?

–_Por supuesto _–contestó al instante la chica al otro lado del auricular

–Muchas gracias Kuchiki-san; te lo agradezco mucho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

_El pequeño cuerpo de la niña se aferraba con fiereza contra el del hombre que tenía a su lado. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo esto no impedía que las lágrimas se derramasen sobre sus pómulos marcando un camino que terminaba hasta su quijada._

–_Estás temblando, Orihime –habló de pronto una voz masculina_

–_Vámonos. Ahora que podemos vámonos de aquí, Onii-chan –la niña enterraba los dedos entre la camisa de su hermano, suplicante._

–_No, no nos vamos a ir hasta que veas que no hay nada que temer –respondió con decisión el muchacho, negándose a la petición de su hermanita._

–_Está bien, está bien. No hay nada que temer. Ahora vámonos a tu habitación –declaró la niña ocultando su rostro entre la ropa del joven._

–_No, Orihime. Mi propósito es que ya no sientas miedo. Si nos vamos ahora y te quedas hoy a dormir conmigo, mañana vas a querer hacer lo mismo; también a la noche siguiente y muy probablemente también la siguiente –empezó a reprocharla cariñosamente– Dime, cuando tengas 15 años ¿Aún te quedaras a dormir conmigo? _

–_Sí, no tiene nada de malo. Eso, ó también podemos mudarnos –sugirió la pequeña con la mejor intención_

_Suspiró. Al parecer su hermanita estaba terriblemente asustada. Sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco más para ver qué era lo que asustaba a la pequeña._

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

_El segundero del reloj, que durante el día era inaudible, se escuchaba con gran fuerza en el cuarto con un mortificante tic tac que no se detenía. Los ojos de Sora estaban próximos a cerrarse queriendo sucumbir ante la inconsciencia y caer al reino de Morfeo mientras la niña mantenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza estando más despierta que algún animal nocturno._

_Sonidos ajenos al silencio del lugar llegaron a oídos de ambos. Gruñidos suaves, apenas audibles pero claros. Un ligero arrastre de algo contra el suelo, como si un cuerpo se deslizara sonoramente sobre él. Sora abrió los ojos al instante ahuyentando al sueño por completo, mientras la pequeña castaña los cerraba con más fuerza y las lágrimas volvían a surgir de sus ojos derramándose sin control._

–_Es el monstruo –fue lo único que la chiquilla pudo pronunciar._

_Inoue quería gritar, quería decirle a su hermano a viva voz que se largaran de ese terrible cuarto y que no regresaran nunca más, quería expresarle su temor y preocupación y convencerlo de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible; sin embargo sus temblorosos labios no podían pronunciar ni una sola palabra, pues éstas estaban atascadas en su garganta la cual parecía estar tapada por un nudo que le impedía hablar._

– "_¿Qué haré?" – se preguntaba la chiquita, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más a su hermano y lo abrazaba con mayor vigor mientras hundía su rostro contra su pecho. _

–¡_Ha!, parece que hay una rata en tu habitación, Orihime_ –_pronunció él, tratando de justificar los sonidos que se empezaban a escuchar_

_Sin embargo ella sabía perfectamente que no era una rata. No se escuchaba como una, no se comportaba como una y en definitiva, su sombra no lucia como la de una; ni siquiera se le parecía. _

–_Ha…Hay… q-que…sal…salir…ya _–_la niña apenas y podía articular una simple oración_

–_¿Le tienes miedo a un ratón? ¿Eso es lo que tanto te asusta?_ –_le preguntó mientras acercaba su cabeza a la de ella para contemplar la expresión de pavor en su rostro, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y las mejillas mojadas por tantas lágrimas._

–_Y…Nn…Es… _–_por más que lo intentara, nada coherente le salía de la boca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su hermano hacerle preguntas y esperar que le contestara viendo el estado de pánico en que ella se encontraba? _

_Claro, él no entendía. Ella se lo había tratado de explicar pero él simplemente no le creía. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que realmente se ocultaba debajo de esa encantadora y adornada cama._

_Él nunca había tenido que escuchar esos ruidos, noche con noche, deseando que todo fuera culpa del viento o algún animal travieso que rondaba los alrededores; él nunca tenía que taparse los oídos con la almohada mientras rogaba que los ruidos cesasen en lugar de aumentar; él jamás se había despertado con los peluches desgarrados a un lado de ella o tirados en el suelo; él no había experimentado el terror al escuchar ese gutural y ronco rugido salir desde las profundidades de la cama, ni había oído las palabras arrastradas que esa escalofriante voz soltaba, como si pronunciara su nombre, clamándola; él no había visto esa sombra gigantesca asomarse por las orillas del lecho y reptar por los rincones de la habitación._

_Precisamente porque no había vivido nada de eso, tal como ella lo había hecho, por eso mismo él no sabía nada, él no temía nada y todo lo tomaba como un simple juego, como un tonto miedo infantil propiciado por los medios de comunicación y leyendas que se contaban a los niños para asustarlos._

–_¡Onii-chan! _–_gritó como último recurso, para que su voz sobresaliera de entre los gemidos y ruidos que empezaban a aumentar de tono. Creyendo, ilusamente, que su hermano la tomaría y saldría con ella rumbo a su cuarto para dormir en un lugar seguro._

–_¡Calma, Orihime! _–_Vociferó el chico_– _Quédate aquí. Voy a matar a ese ratón para que no te siga asustando_–_fue lo último que dijo, al mismo tiempo que salía de la cama y posaba los pies sobre el suelo_

–_¡No, Onii-chan! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no vayas! _–_Sin saber de dónde, sacó fuerzas para gritar, era lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer_– _¡El… El mons…! ¡El monstruo te va a comer! _

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Colocó el enorme letrero en un lugar que fuera visible para cualquier transeúnte, procurando que la visibilidad del mismo no se viera opacado por nada. Era cruel decirlo, pero lo había estado pensado durante algún tiempo y al fin se había decidido por completo. Vendería la casa, se desharía por completo de ella y de aquellos malos recuerdos que en ella habitaban. Ya no podía soportarlo; ella no era tan fuerte; ni siquiera lo suficiente como para afrontar esta situación que la había estado atormentando por largos años. Ya no podía más, ya no quería seguir así.

–Inoue –una voz conocida la llamó– ¿Qué es eso? –Exclamó con duda al tiempo que leía el cartel– ¿Planeas vender tu casa? ¿Y eso por qué?

–Bueno, he pensado… –comenzó sin saber cómo explicarle los verdaderos hechos– que la casa es demasiado grande como para seguir manteniéndola yo sola, y que es tiempo para un pequeño cambio en mi vida –expresó con una sonrisa, diciendo una verdad incompleta.

–Pero… ¿Acaso ya tienes un lugar donde vivir? –realizó la pregunta, preocupándose por el hospedaje de la castaña

–Ah… Bueno, he estado ahorrando un poco de dinero. Será algo difícil encontrar que me den un lugar con esa cantidad pero…

–¡Inoue! –La regañó– ¡Vas a vender tu casa y ni siquiera tienes un lugar en donde pasar la noche! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer? ¡¿Dormir en el parque o algo así?

–¿El parque? No lo había pensado –dijo, colocándose un dedo en la barbilla– ¡Es una buena idea! ¡Convivir con la naturaleza por un tiempo no me hará nada mal! –declaró, juntando sus manos con ilusión mientras una sonrisa fantasiosa se acomodaba en su cara, considerando la idea.

–¡¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –le rezongó– ¡Yo no lo permitiré! –Declaró con autoridad mientras adquiría una elegante pose pensativa– Escucha… Cuando hayas vendido tu hogar, ven a mi casa. Te quedarás ahí. Yo te daré hospedaje todo el tiempo que requieras, no te preocupes por los detalles. Y no quiero "peros"

–¡Pero Kuchiki-san! ¿Qué dirá tu hermano de eso?

–Dije que no quería "peros" –exclamó con seriedad– Y ya te lo he dicho: no te preocupes por los detalles.

Cuando Kuchiki Rukia hablaba, era muy difícil negarse a sus peticiones o mandatos.

–¡Muchísimas gracias Kuchiki-san! –Pronunció ella con agradecimiento mientras corría para abrazarla– Te lo agradezco demasiado –susurró cerca de su hombro al momento de aferrarse al delicado cuerpo de la morena, dejando que unas pequeñas y escurridizas lágrimas surcaran por su rostro.

–No hay de qué, Inoue –pronunció ella mientras correspondía su abrazo con delicadeza y una sonrisa se dibujaba graciosamente sobre su faz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

_El segundero del reloj había dejado de hacerse notar entre el pandemónium que había ahora en su cuarto. Esto era terrible, los sonidos nunca se habían escuchado tan vívidos y tan estridentes como en esta ocasión. Los rugidos y gemidos no paraban y lo ruidoso del lugar casi podía compararse con una feria, sólo que estos sonidos no eran alegres ni llenos de vitalidad, eran totalmente lo contrario._

_Sora había salido de la cama para averiguar de una vez por todas lo que sucedía en ese cuarto. Ahora se podía notar la confusión en su rostro; realmente ahora estaba dudando de sus palabras. Ninguna rata… Ni siquiera un centenar de ratones podrían lograr el bullicio que ahí se hacía presente_

–"_Regresa a la cama, regresa a la cama…" _–_era todo lo que la chiquilla pensaba. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Sus temblorosas manos agarraban las sábanas con vigor y cubrían todo su cuerpo quedando apenas visible su atemorizada carita._

_Inoue Sora seguía con los pies sobre el suelo, dudando qué hacer, mirando confundido a todos lados, sin saber exactamente dónde mirar. Y entonces se decidió. Si su hermana le temía al monstruo debajo de la cama, debajo de la cama debía de estar el problema._

_Sin embargo, ahora estaba __un poco atemorizado como para ver debajo de ella y la vaga luz que proporcionaba la luna esa noche no ayudaba mucho. Agarró valor desde lo más profundo de su ser y se colocó a gatas, acercándose lentamente al espacio de tinieblas que caracterizaba el hueco entre el suelo y el lecho. _

–_Onii…No…Tú no… _–_La chiquilla quería hablar, más bien quería gritar pero no podía, estaba totalmente paralizada. No podía hacer nada más que temblar y observar._

_Sora avanzó sólo unos centímetros y estuvo frente al temido lugar._

–_Ho-Hola… _–_Sin saber exactamente el por qué, lanzó esa palabra. Sin saber si esperar a que le contestaran sería bueno. _

_La niña sólo veía la sombra de su hermano entre la oscuridad desde la cama, estremeciéndose con pavor. _

_Los ruidos se agigantaron un poco más y el rostro de Sora adquirió una expresión del más elevado horror, abriendo la boca sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Los ruidos cesaron en un instante, quedando toda la habitación en clama, aparentemente._

–_¡Boo! _–_rugió una estremecedora voz que surgía debajo de la cama, para escucharse después nada más que un ligero sonido, muy parecido al silbido del viento. Un segundo después un sonido seco inundó la habitación y la chiquilla vio como la sombra de su hermano se desplomaba en el suelo._

_Orihime fue incapaz de reaccionar, sólo se quedó en la cama petrificada viendo la sombra oscura que le pertenecía a su hermano, tirada en el suelo sin ningún movimiento; incluso parecía que ésta se había alargado, y aparte de eso, un espacio entre la cintura y el comienzo de las piernas podía apreciarse, como si lo hubiesen partido por la mitad. _

_Entre la penumbra la pequeña pudo escuchar un insistente goteo, que poco a poco fue agarrando intensidad. La mente de la niña pensó inmediatamente en sangre, pero una parte de ella no quería creerlo. _

_Trataba de agarrar valor para llamarlo por su nombre y convencerse totalmente de que él sólo estaba agachado viendo algo que captó su atención, o algo por el estilo, cuando de pronto un estrepitoso sonido inundó su cabeza; sonaba similar a cuando alguien arrastra algo muy pesado intentando transportarlo de un lugar a otro. Con el miedo cubriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo se aventuró a ver la inerte figura de su hermano sólo para notar con horror como la mitad de arriba de éste era remolcada con lentitud hacia debajo de la cama para luego percibir el sonido de alguien engullendo con satisfacción algún alimento. Un ruido similar a un puerco atragantándose con cualquier porquería que encontrara… Pero más abominable. _

_Sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más, la niña se había cubierto por completo con las sábanas, había encogido su cuerpo hasta volverse una pequeña bolita y había perdido la conciencia. _

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

–Y este es el último pago –pronunció el hombre al entregar el efectivo en la mano de la muchacha– ¿A partir de cuándo podemos mudarnos? ¿Ya has conseguido tú un apartamento?

–Por favor, no se preocupe por eso. Yo estaré bien. –le aseguró con sinceridad– Pueden mudarse en cuanto lo deseen. Ya saqué todo de aquí; unos amigos vinieron ayer en la tarde para ayudarme a trasladar mis cosas.

–De acuerdo. En ese entonces mañana mismo empezaremos a traer nuestras pertenencias –aseguró la mujer que acompañaba al señor, muy seguramente su esposa.

–Claro, como deseen –les sonrió la castaña– Aquí tienen las llaves –pronunció al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para depositar el manojo de llaves sobre la mano del hombre– ¡Oh! Esperen un segundo –vociferó con alarma

La chica tomó las llaves entre sus manos y con delicadeza sacó una de entre todas las demás que adornaban el llavero. La retiró y la guardó entre sus bolsillos.

–No necesitarán esta llave, se los aseguro –habló la chica con certeza– Esta llave pertenece al cuarto de arriba que tiene la puerta apenas pintada de rosa. Nunca entren a ese cuarto; ni siquiera lo intenten, es por su seguridad.

–¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

–Yo conozco esta casa mejor que nadie. Sólo confíe en mí –le otorgó una mirada llena de confianza mientras sujetaba el bolsillo en donde se encontraba la llave pensando qué hacer con ella. Definitivamente no se quedaría con esa maldita llave. La tiraría en el río, sí, eso haría.

La muchacha caminó hacia la salida con algunas pocas cosas entre sus brazos, seguramente eran las últimas posesiones que le faltaba por sacar de la casa. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la calle mientras la luz del sol empezaba a pegarle en los ojos.

–Señorita –habló el hombre, captando su atención– Tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué no debemos entrar a esa habitación?

Inoue se quedó parada durante unos escasos segundos sin voltear a ver al sujeto, para después retomar su camino; pronunciando mientras se alejaba las últimas palabras para el hombre. Algo que no se había atrevido a decir desde que era una pequeña niña.

–Porque hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**

* * *

**

**El** capítulo fue largo, no se acostumbren, no todos serán así. Los demás posiblmente serán más cortos.

**Cr**eo que algunos de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que el título lo saqué de una serie de televisión. ¡A qué listos ustedes! Pues sí, en efecto, el título lo saqué de la serie del mismo nombre. Esta serie la veía de pequeña junto con la de "Escalofríos" ¡Oh, qué bella infancia! Sin embargo no fue esta serie la que me inspiró a hacer esta colección de fics, no, claro que no. Si quieren saber quién fue el que me dio inspiración, pregúntenle a Joshua Hoffine; pero cuidado, si son sensibles, mejor no le pregunten nada...

**¡A** propósito! La historia la escribí por una amiga. No es que ella tenga un mosntruo debajo de su cama -o bueno no sé, nunca he ido a revisar- pero me ha contado que le da miedo estar parada en el suelo de su cuarto y tener la luz apagada porque piensa que alguien observa sus pies desde abajo de... exacto, su cama, y que en cualquier momento la pueden jalar y hacerle quién sabe qué cosas...

**Po**r cierto, La serie de "¿Le temes a la oscuridad? " no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus dueños... que no sé quienes son, ¡pero seguro que los tiene!

**¿Q**ué dicen? ¿La historia les insitó de dejarme un review? ¿Aunque sea para contarme acerca de una experiencia similar que hayan tenido? -me encantan ese tipo de historias y experiencias personales, claro-

**Bu**eno, sin nada más que agregar les dejo de quitar el sueño. ¡Váyanse ya a la camita! -si es que me hicieron caso y lo leyeron en la noche- y tengan cuidado, no les vayan a jalar los pies o se les vaya a subir el muerto.


	2. Razones personales

**¡Y**a se me había olvidado que tenía este fic! Y me vine a acordar cerca del año nuevo, mejores fechas no podían ser... Incluso se me había olvidado cómo publicar nuevo capítulo D:**  
**

En fin, esta ocasión le toca a Rukia vivir una experiencia no tan agradable. Y ya; no agregaré más para no aburrir.

Quizá haya algo de OcC...

Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos. Hohoho.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Antes del alba, a tres personas deberás contar tus pesadillas, de lo contrario irremediablemente se volverán realidad y no habrá forma alguna de escapar."_

"_Y es que la explicación más creíble es la que tú quieres creer"_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Razones personales**

Mucha gente siempre se pregunta ¿Por qué Kurosaki Ichigo se dedicó a la profesión de medicina? ¿Por qué se convirtió en doctor?

Muchos especulan que el hecho de que su padre, Kurosaki Isshin, se desempeñara como médico fue lo que motivó al muchacho para ser su inmediato sucesor; otros deducen que el chico lo traía en la sangre y que fue por simple amor a la medicina; algunos pocos suponen que fue obligado por su progenitor a estudiar dicha carrera.

Sin embargo, cuando la pregunta _"¿Por qué razón te convertiste en doctor?" _se le es hecha, él contesta que tiene motivos personales y que prefiere no hablar de eso, para posteriormente cambiar el tema de conversación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hace algunos años…_

Su grisáceo mirar se centraba en la puerta, dudando de dar algunos golpes que anunciaran su llegada. Casi no podía creer que se encontrara ahí, parado justo en ese lugar para hacer una cosa que creyó que jamás en su apreciada y honrada vida realizaría; sin embargo, allí se encontraba.

Su temple frío y orgulloso le impedía hacer un acto tan bochornoso y nada digno de su persona, sin embargo las circunstancias lo ameritaban, por más que le desagradase la idea.

Levantó su mano derecha y la enrolló elegantemente en un puño para dirigirlo de manera lenta hacia la puerta que se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de su figura; ya había estado mucho tiempo parado ahí y si no lo hacía de una vez quizá los vecinos se espantarían y mandarían a llamar a la policía, por lo tanto tenía que actuar. Acercó su mano a la madera con serenidad y golpeteó la puerta tres veces, con un ritmo lento y pausado pero dando una ligera melodía a éstos. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que respondieran al llamado.

Poco a poco la puerta se abrió revelando ante sí a la persona que estaba buscando, la única persona que le ayudaría con la situación que tenía entre manos.

—¿Byakuya? —Preguntó desconcertado un chico de anaranjados cabellos al ver a dicho sujeto parado frente a su puerta— Qué sorpresa verte en mi casa. ¿Qué sucede?

—Kurosaki Ichigo, —pronunció el moreno con aire importante— por lo común no haría esto pues siempre soy capaz de encontrar una solución satisfactoria a lo que se presente ante mi camino sin necesitar de la cooperación de personas inferiores; —el joven peli naranjo se enojó notablemente ante el comentario del hombre— pero esta ocasión es distinta… Kurosaki Ichigo, necesito de tu ayuda.

—¡¿Qué?!

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Ingresó a la alcoba sin esperar autorización para acceder, simplemente abrió la puerta y se introdujo al interior, cerrándola tras de sí para tener un poco más de privacidad.

Miró al interior de la habitación; no era la primera vez que entraba, pero siempre gustaba de admirarlo. La fragancia que tanto le fascinaba llenó sus orificios nasales al momento de posar un pie sobre el cuarto y aspiró profundo para retener ese perfume en sus pulmones. Una vez realizado este acto, su mirada ámbar buscó con anhelo a la persona a quien había llegado a ver, esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, por petición de Byakuya, lo que era en sí un poco extraño; rápidamente divisó un pequeño bulto sobre la cama el cual era ocultado por gruesas mantas y se movía escasamente. Supo de inmediato que la había encontrado.

—Nii-sama, por favor, le pido que abandone mi habitación. Por más aprecio que le tenga, no pienso ceder ante su petición. —Se escuchó una delicada voz a través de los mantos.

—Rukia.

—¿Ichigo? —Preguntó una hermosa joven al mismo tiempo que su rostro se asomaba tras las sábanas para confirmar su teoría— Lo siento, te confundí con Nii-sama. —Se disculpó.

—No importa. —respondió el chico, restándole importancia al hecho— Rukia… —la llamó mientras se acercaba más a ella y se sentaba a su lado, sobre el colchón de su cama— sabes que no me gusta mentirte, así que te diré la verdad. Vine aquí porque Byakuya me lo pidió.

—Ah…. Así que ya lo sabes; —contestó con fastidio— adelante, ríete.

—No me voy a reír, Rukia. Esto es algo serio. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Pues… yo… —habló de forma entrecortada la muchacha— bueno, sólo… temí que te burlaras de mí.

—¿Burlarme? ¿Por qué habría de burlarme? —Preguntó el joven con actitud seria— Y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es algo completamente normal.

—¡¿Normal?! ¡Sí, cómo no! —Gritó la chica con sarcasmo— Normal quizá para un niño de cinco años. ¡Ichigo! ¡Yo ya tengo diecisiete!

—¡No es cuestión de edad, Rukia! —Elevó un poco su voz cuando notó que la chica gritaba— Créeme, yo lo veo de lo más normal. Todos tenemos miedos, Rukia, sólo tenemos que aprender a afrontarlos y superarlos. —Se serenó dándole palabras de aliento a la mujer.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Ichigo. Esto no es reciente. —Declaró la muchacha bajando la mirada— Le tengo miedo a las inyecciones desde que tengo memoria. No sé por qué razón las agujas me causan pavor; —se lamentó mientras acobijaba su cuerpo entre las mantas— cuando era pequeña, Nii-sama podía manipularme fácilmente; pero ahora ya no puede y no voy a permitir que me saquen una muestra de sangre.

—Tienes razón, quizá no lo entienda. —El muchacho suavizó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado, tratando de apoyarla— Pero sé que eres una mujer muy fuerte y te he visto enfrentar cosas peores.

—…No puedo, contra esto no puedo —la chica se aferraba a las cobijas con vigor.

—No digas eso. Rukia, mírame. —Le pidió con voz suave. La chica obedeció— Claro que puedes. Esto no es más que un simple reto que te impone la vida y tú puedes superarlo. Yo estoy contigo y te apoyo por completo. No estarás sola; yo estaré a tu lado cuando esa aguja tenga que tocar tu piel.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. En serio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

El blanco siempre había sido uno de sus colores predilectos, pero no entendía por qué el ver ese color adornando las paredes de ese lugar le daban una sensación de asfixia. Le resultaba sofocante encontrarse en aquél sitio.

Rukia miraba con temor la puerta de metal que se encontraba justo frente a ella; no era que le temiera a una simple puertecilla sino a lo que le esperaba dentro de ella. No sabía si maldecir o agradecer a Ichigo por haberla convencido de ir al hospital para sacarse la dichosa muestra de sangre; justo en ese instante se estaba comenzando a arrepentir, y estaba segura que si Ichigo no le hubiera prometido estar con ella cuando la aguja entrara en acción, ella nunca hubiera accedido.

Byakuya había sido más tolerante en esta ocasión y le había concedido al par de chicos dejarlos ir solos, en cierta forma para mostrar agradecimiento a Kurosaki por haber convencido a su hermana de hacer algo que ni un ejército armado hasta los dientes lograría.

A ella nunca le habían agradado los hospitales, en especial porque la mayoría de veces que iba era para aplicarle alguna vacuna; siempre veía a niños salir llorando de los consultorios, tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus padres para no entrar a la sala y haciendo diversas acrobacias para tratar de huir de lo inevitable. Ella sólo podía defenderse tratando de chantajear a su hermano, en lo cual siempre llevaba las de perder. Los hospitales llenos de bullicio y lloriqueos no le gustaban.

Sin embargo ese mismo día había descubierto que lo único que odiaba más que un hospital lleno de sonidos irritables era un hospital desierto y sin personas a su alrededor que la acompañaran en su sufrimiento.

El pasillo en el que ambos se encontraban, como el hospital en sí, se encontraba casi vacío. Desde la entrada no se habían encontrado a gran número de personas, ni siquiera de empleados. Quizá el hospital se estaba viniendo a la quiebra.

Ambos se ubicaban en medio de un corredor, en frente de una enorme puerta de brillante metal que se encontraba rodeada de paredes blancas y un piso reluciente que brillaba a sus pies; sin ninguna persona más rondando por los alrededores. A ella le daba pánico siquiera llamar a la puerta.

—Kuchiki Rukia. —Se oyó de pronto que la nombraban mientras la dichosa puerta era abierta por una joven enfermera de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

Rukia se quedó paralizada al escuchar su nombre. Su mente se puso completamente en blanco, como si quisieran imitar el pulcro color de las paredes del lugar, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras comenzaba a sudar frío.

—Kuchiki Rukia. —Volvió a repetir la muchacha.

—Rukia. —La llamó el chico a su lado para sacarla del pequeño trance en el cual estaba sumergida— Rukia, ya es hora. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. —Le aseguró mientras la sostenía de los hombros y le sonreía con confianza.

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta para ingresar al consultorio. La enfermera se hizo a un lado para dejar que Rukia pasara, pero justo cuando Ichigo iba a entrar detrás de ella la chica se le puso en frente.

—Lo lamento señor, pero usted tendrá que esperar afuera. —Le dijo la enfermera con tono autoritario.

—¿Qué? Pero… debe dejarme pasar, —trataba de convencerla el chico— yo le prometí que estaría con ella todo el tiempo…

—Lo siento. No puedo dejarlo entrar.

—Pero usted no lo entiende, —trató una vez más el joven Kurosaki— ella le teme a las agujas y si yo no estoy ahí…

—No se preocupe, —lo cortó— yo manejaré la situación. Usted puede irse a pasear por ahí o ir a la cafetería a comprar algo; o si gusta puede ir a la sala de espera. —Le propuso la chica.

—¿Ichigo? —Se escuchó la débil voz de Rukia llamando al muchacho.

—Rukia, lo siento. No podré estar contigo. —Intentó explicarle la situación— Pero no te preocupes, — agregó al ver los ojos de ella abrirse con temor— todo saldrá bien. Yo te esperaré.

—Pero…

—Por favor señor, salga de una vez; —le dijo la enfermera tratando de ser amable— mejor, vaya a distraerse a donde le dije y en unos minutos, para cuando vuelva, la chica ya lo estará esperando. —Y tras decir eso le cerró la puerta en sus narices de una forma poco cortés.

La respiración de Rukia empezó a volverse irregular mientras la enfermera le indicaba un lugar para sentarse. La pelinegra de forma mecánica y obediente se situó en donde le mostraba la chica tratando de despejar su mente y tranquilizar sus nervios.

Cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse, pero el ver las tinieblas sólo la asustó más y los abrió de golpe; la luz blanquecina entró de forma violenta a sus parpados, desconcertándola un poco, pero lentamente sus orbes se habituaron nuevamente a la claridad. Empezó a analizar su exterior, tal vez si observaba su alrededor conseguiría calmarse un poco. Las paredes seguían viéndose blancas, completamente blancas y sin nada adornándolas; ni siquiera los usuales diplomas de los doctores de medicina o algo por el estilo. Nada. Sólo blanco.

Aparte de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada, un escritorio de madera situado en el fondo, papeles desordenados encima de éste y un bote de basura a un lado eran los únicos inmuebles que se encontraban en el lugar. La delicada espalda de la enfermera, realizando algunos movimientos, muy seguramente preparando todos los utensilios, era lo que atraía su atención ahora. No había nadie ni nada más.

—Bien, ya tengo todo listo. —Exclamó la chica volteándose en el acto.

Rukia puso cara de horror al ver la jeringa entre sus dedos y la enorme aguja que ésta portaba. ¿Se engañaba a sí misma o es que esa aguja era la más grande que había visto? En verdad, que esa aguja no parecía normal, sino que tenía la apariencia de ser monumentalmente superior a las que ella había observado.

La chica se acercó lentamente hacia Rukia, con el objeto temido entre los dedos de la mano derecha y una sonrisa en los labios.

Rukia tragó sonoramente.

—Vamos, no tengas miedo. Ya verás que dentro de poco tu amigo vendrá por ti. —Le aseguró la mujer

—¿No podría entrar ahora? Digo, él me inspira confianza y estoy segura que con él a mi lado estaré más tranquila y será todo más fácil. —Sugirió mientras sonreía forzadamente

—Oh, no. El chico no puede entrar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me arruinaría los planes. —Exclamó maliciosamente mientras una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en sus labios

—¿Pla…Planes? ¿Qué planes? —Preguntó mientras se levantaba paulatinamente de su asiento y observaba fijamente la enorme aguja— Él vendrá pronto… —pronunció, tratando de darse fuerzas.

—Sí, él vendrá por ti, eso es lo que dije… Sin embargo, nunca mencioné si te encontraría viva o muerta. —Agregó con satisfacción mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Qué…Qué dice?

—Mi niña, —le dijo con cariño fingido— ¿Tú sabías que una persona se puede morir del miedo? Y afortunadamente, la fobia va más allá del miedo… Y tu fobia a las agujas me ayudará a hacer más fácil el trabajo.

—¿Trabajo?... —pronunció con miedo, dando pasos hacia atrás— ¿Acaso su trabajo no consiste en ayudar al enfermo, sanar al…?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Qué aburrido! —Exclamó con asco, interrumpiéndola— El traje de enfermera me queda bien, lástima que no sea una de verdad. —Articuló segundos antes de aventarse contra ella para acorralarle contra la pared, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

Rukia no podía hablar, no se podía mover. Lo único que hacía era mirar con pavor la horrible y puntiaguda aguja que descansaba sobre la mano de aquella maniática mujer. El miedo la había paralizado por completo, no podía pensar.

—Eso es, mantente quietecita. Prometo que esto no durará mucho; para cuando el chico vuelva, tú serás sólo un caparazón sin vida. —Pronunció con maldad al tiempo que iba acercando la aguja hacia su brazo. Ese sería su primer objetivo.

Rukia observaba la enorme aguja acercarse a su cuerpo, justo en el lugar donde, se supone, le deberían sacar una muestra de sangre. Quería gritar, quería hacerlo pero un nudo asfixiante en la garganta se lo impedía. Cerró los ojos con terror esperando el contacto de la fría punta del instrumento contra su piel.

Y entonces gritó. Un sonoro grito salió desde la profundidad de su ser al sentir la aguja clavándose dentro de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se aterró al ver cómo la enorme aguja se había insertado sin delicadeza alguna sobre su brazo y había salido hasta el otro extremo del mismo, lo cual era la causa del insoportable dolor que sentía.

La sangre no tardó en salir y deslizarse en su extremidad como si de un pequeño río carmín se tratara, ensuciando su ropa y la ropa de la enfermera que seguía atrapándola con el peso de su cuerpo. La mujer vestida de blanco sólo sonreía malévolamente, observando su miedo y gozando con él.

—¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! —Se escuchó de pronto al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ichigo! —Gritó la chica antes de que la mujer tapara la boca de la morena con una mano y con la misma, volteará violentamente el rostro de la pequeña chica para que viera la aguja.

—Estúpido entrometido. Le dije que se largara. —Pronunció con desdeño.

Ante la imagen de la aguja ensartada en su piel frente a sus ojos, la pelinegra volvió a paralizarse, tensando su cuerpo y dejando de hacer cualquier tipo de resistencia.

—¡Rukia! ¿Qué sucede allá dentro? ¡Respóndeme! —Gritó el chico desesperado.

Al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Ichigo, volvió a la realidad y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que fue capaz de conseguir, con un fuerte empujón, pudo aventar a la enfermera en un momento de distracción, haciendo que el cuerpo de ésta golpeara contra el escritorio y cayera fuertemente al suelo.

La pelinegra se sintió más aliviada al ver a la lunática tipa tirada y lejos de ella, sin embargo el molesto dolor sobre su brazo seguía y sentía que se iba acrecentando. Fue entonces cuando giró su rostro y se dio cuenta que la aguja seguía enterrada en su brazo y ahora, sin que nadie la sostuviera, la impotente aguja se movía de un lado a otro, rasgando fieramente su piel e incrementando el afluente de sangre.

—¡Rukia! —El chico volvió a gritar.

—¡Ichigo, sácame de aquí! —Gritó en un agarre de valor— ¡Derriba la puerta! ¡Haz lo que sea, pero entra ya! …¡No creo resistir más!

A los segundos de pronunciar esas palabras se escuchó el sonido estruendoso que provocaba la violenta caída de la puerta al chocar contra el suelo.

—¡Rukia! —Gritó con espanto al ver las condiciones de su amiga.

La chica yacía recargada débilmente sobre una pared mientras su cuerpo temblaba, al tiempo que con la mano izquierda se sostenía el brazo derecho en el cual tenía insertada una aguja enorme que había provocado un gran orificio sobre su piel del cual se deslizaban con rapidez caminos de sangre que recorrían todo su brazo, empapaban sus dedos, ensuciaban su ropa, manchaban la pared y ya empezaba a formar un charco carmesí a sus pies.

Ichigo corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo, dándole una pequeña mirada a la enfermera que yacía desplomada cerca del escritorio, y sin esperar ni un segundo más agarró a la fémina, salió del consultorio y corrió por los pasillos para salir de ese hospital.

—No te preocupes Rukia. Te sacaré de aquí. —Le hablaba, al tiempo que corría con ella entre sus brazos— El consultorio de mi padre no queda tan lejos. Te pondrás bien. Por favor no cierres los ojos. —Le pedía mientras seguía en su carrera.

—Rukia, tranquila. Yo te protegeré

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

La gente siempre creía cosas, inventaba excusas, ingeniaba pretextos, trataba de deducir algo que no estuviera revelado.

La gente siempre hablaba, en especial de Kurosaki Ichigo, quien en la actualidad era uno de los doctores más eficaces y populares dentro de su país así como también en tierras internacionales.

Como él se negaba a hablar de sus razones para estudiar la carrera y desempeñar el trabajo que actualmente hacía, la gente hablaba por él, sin embargo siempre se equivocaban.

Las razones para convertirse en doctor de Kurosaki Ichigo iban más allá de querer obtener dinero o una profesión heredada de su padre. En realidad nadie podía siquiera aproximarse a los verdaderos motivos que Ichigo en realidad tenía para desempeñarse de manera tan asombrosa en su profesión.

Él lo hacía para no volver a repetir lo que había vivido hace años; lo hacía porque no quería que manos ajenas se posaran sobre Rukia con objetos puntiagudos, y ni siquiera sin ellos; lo hacía para estar al lado de la chica cuando una temida aguja se insertara sobre su piel y ser él mismo el que la controlara; lo hacía para ayudar a Rukia a superar su pavor; lo hacía porque no confiaba en nadie más.

Kurosaki Ichigo era doctor por el simple hecho de proteger a su esposa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Pe**rsonalmente hablando, yo no le tengo miedo a las agujas. Pero conozco a gente que sí y ¡uff! cómo se ponen. Pobres. No quisiera sentir un miedo semejante.

**Hi**ce esta historia pensando en eso, así que si tú le temes a las agujas, se puede decir que hice este fic pensando en ti(?)

**Y y**a; no se me ocurre qué más agregar. Felices fiestas.


End file.
